Apoyo
by kataka24
Summary: El team 7 luego de finalizar la guerra ninja esta a horas de regresar a Konoha, sin embargo Hinata llena de dudas, se debate entre asistir o no a su fiesta de bienvenida. A pesar de encontrar la excusa perfecta gracias a Hanabi, un nuevo concepto de apoyo logrará tranquilizar su corazón. One-shot dedicado a mi hermana pequeña. NaruHina


**¡Cumpleaños Feliz! .. ¡Te deseo yo a ti!…. ¡Cumpleaños hermana peque!… ¡que los cumplas feliz!... **Aplausos..

Hermana querida, ha pasado tiempo sin saber de ti, pero siempre te llevo en mi corazón. Hoy fue un día especial, nació una persona con la habilidad de cambiar el mundo de quienes la rodean… esa eres tu… Eres una chica grandiosa con un brillante futuro por delante... Aquí desde la distancia te mando abrazos y besos gigantes deseándote lo mejor para este nuevo año de vida, que tus decisiones sean las mejores, que tengas éxito en lo que te propongas y que sigas acumulando lindos recuerdos junto a las personas que amas… Puede que no lleguemos a encontrarnos nunca físicamente, pero siempre estarás presente en mi corazón como una de las personas que mas me ha apoyado incondicionalmente, por eso este fic pensado en ti con la pareja que nos permitió conocernos.

Hartos cariños y nunca olvides que aquí tienes una hermana mayor que siempre estará para ti..

Besus..

Pd:No olvidar que los personajes no me pertenecen y solo los ocupo para hacerle un lindo regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermana..

* * *

**Apoyo**

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente absorta en sus pensamientos mientras todo a su alrededor era un verdadero caos. Los aldeanos se movían inquietos realizando los últimos retoques a sus viviendas, que ahora se encontraban cubiertas de guirnaldas de coloridos tonos y un sinfín de panfletos de bienvenida.

**-Hoy por fin vuelve-**… susurro bajito aumentando su agarre en las bolsas que colgaban de sus manos y conteniendo el nudo que empezaba a crecer en su garganta. Aumento el ritmo de sus pasos dejando que el frío viento golpeara con fuerza su cara y remeciera sus oscuros cabellos. Soltó un suspiro comenzando a recordar el último tiempo…

La guerra por fin había terminado gracias a el impresionante y abrumador espectáculo que había realizado el equipo 7 frente a la todo poderosa Kaguya. Cuando por fin cayó derrotada y el tsukuyomi infinito se desvaneció, los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar seguido de la curación de los heridos que aun quedaban… _al fin_ _todo había terminado_… esbozo una tenue sonrisa que desapareció al instante al continuar el ritmo de sus recuerdos….

Habían sido tanto los ninjas caídos que aun seguían inscribiendo sus nombres en el memorial a medida que los iban encontrando, por supuesto el equipo 8 de Konoha lideraba la dolorosa y triste búsqueda… _son tantos…_ mordió su labio inferior con apremio al tiempo que de un salto caía sobre uno de los tejados y aumentaba aun mas su andar con el fin de despejar su mente y controlar las lagrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos, sin embargo la helada temperatura solo consiguió congelar su pequeña nariz y sin poder contenerse más una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla… _quizás habría sido más llevadero si tan solo hubieses esta aquí_… pensó con tristeza regañándose al instante su falta de madures e independencia… _¡egoísta!…_ se grito cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos sin perder la velocidad de sus saltos y otra vez los recuerdos la invadieron…

Como era de esperarse el team 7 junto a los Hokages comenzaron a organizar las diversas acciones políticas que se deberían implementar en el mundo ninja, por lo que incluso antes de regresar a Konoha el "equipo salvador" partió raudo y sin esperas a transmitir el mensaje de nación en nación con el fin de instaurar la paz…._era lo normal, correcto y necesario_… se repitió una vez más como lo venía haciendo a lo largo de estos 6 meses de espera… _sin embargo yo egoístamente esperaba "algo" de su parte, aunque fuera una mirada_… reconoció abatida de sus propias conclusiones y frenando justo frente a la entrada de su casa mirando hacia el oscuro cielo que amenazaba con llover… On_iisan… aunque no me arrepiento de nada, por fin he comprendido que no soy nada para el… te extraño tanto…_ sonrió con resignación y tristeza al tiempo que pegaba un brinco por el poderoso llamado de su hermana menor.

**-¡¿En que tardaste tanto?!…** pregunto seria Hanabi con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y haciendo un adorable puchero.. **por un momento creí que-…** se mordió la lengua para no continuar desviando la mirada.

Hinata la miro con ternura al comprender a que se refería la menor… _al menos aun tengo a Hanabi-chan _… **-Oii… ¿Estabas preocupada por mi… Hana-imooto?-…** soltó esta vez con una sincera sonrisa mientras acariciaba el lacio cabello de la castaña..

**-¡Po- por supuesto que no!…** se corrió al instante como si la caricia le quemara… **solo quiero mi pastel-**… desvió la mirada sonrojada sin querer reconocer su mentira…

Hinata amplio aun mas su sonrisa_.. ¡es tan tsundere!_… **- no te preocupes por eso… claro que lo tendrás**… aseguro levantándole el dedo pulgar y adentrándose a la mansión… **después de todo era una promesa- **…. Completo al tiempo que su mente recordaba la reconocida frase.. "_y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… ese es mi camino ninja"_… logrando que cualquier rastro de sonrisa se desvaneciera…

Un par de horas después

**-¿Te das cuenta que puedes estarle ocasionando un daño?…** pregunto de pronto Hiashi sin despegar la vista de los terrenos Hyugas viendo como todo su clan se apresuraba hacia la entrada de Konoha para darles la bienvenida…

**-¿No se dé qué hablas, otto-san?-…** se hizo la desentendida la jovencita mientras golpeaba despreocupadamente uno de los postes de entrenamiento…

**-Hinata debería estar allí, junto a sus amigos..** declaro sin titubeos conociendo la obstinación de su hija menor..

**-No se lo merece**.. soltó al tiempo que propinaba una fuerte patada al tronco sorprendiendo un poco al hombre…. **ese baka no se merece a Hinata-oneesan**… agrego con el ceño fruncido pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el baño para asear su cuerpo… _Neji no querría que sufriera_… pensó mientras Hiashi la miraba alejarse ..

En la cocina Hinata hecho un último vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared_… ya deberían estar por llegar_… mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener su ansiedad.

Estaba profundamente agradecida con Hanabi por brindarle la escusa necesaria para no tener que asistir al dichoso evento y enfrentarse de frente con la cruda realidad de ser solo una extraña para el rubio sin contar lo tensa que se pondría la situación si salía a flote el dichoso tema de la confesión siendo que lo que menos quería era incomodarlo…_!porque todo tienen que ser tan complejo!_… sin embargo ese obstinado lado suyo, el que se negaba a dejar partir esos sentimientos no correspondidos y se aferraba a esa extraña conexión que había surgido en la guerra, esa parte que aun creía fervientemente que podía caminar junto al rubio sin importar la respuesta de éste y solo se conformaba con verlo feliz, ahora la estaban embargando con una intensidad apabullante y arrolladora arrojándola a la necesidad imperiosa de asistir, aunque fuera escondida tras de un poste desde la distancia_… ¡ahhh!.. ¡qué vergonzoso!.…!no puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta esperando algo que no es!_… se recrimino molesta consigo misma al tiempo que se paraba con rapidez y terminaba de colocar la ultima guinda sobre la torta, tratando de ponerle fin a la situación en sentido figurado…

**-¡Sacaré la basura!…** aviso mientras cruzaba la puerta sintiendo como nuevamente el frío viento calaba sus huesos… _debí haber venido mas abrigada_.. se recrimino recordando que solo llevaba el delantal sobre la camiseta de mallas…_ estaba tan caliente debido al horno que olvide por completo el clima exterior…_ analizó al tiempo que un adorable puchero nacía en sus labios..

Camino con rapidez hasta el fondo del último patio, dirigiéndose a la pared que marcaba límite de su propiedad en la que se encontraban apoyados tres enormes recipientes y tan rápido como pudo deposito la basura que se había acumulado mientras preparaba el pastel.

En el momento que se disponía a volver a su cálido hogar, una fuerte pero esta vez cálida brisa la recorrió por entero consiguiendo que su largo cabello danzara al compás del viento, sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza y sus brazos se cruzaran bajo su pecho tomando firmemente cada uno de sus antebrazos en busca de retener el calor que parecía querer escapar de su delgado cuerpo..

**-¡¿Estás bien?!…** resonó de pronto aquella voz que sería capaz de reconocer a kilómetros de distancia..

Desconfiada de los juegos a los que últimamente estaba llevándola su mente, trato de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, que en algún momento se había vuelto dificultosa, cerrando aun mas sus ojos tratando de dilucidar si aquello había sido producto de su imaginación..

**Hinata… por favor responde… ¿qué fue lo que paso?-..** esta vez la preocupada voz que parecía venir de pocos centímetros más adelante y aquellas cálidas manos que se habían posicionado justo sobre las suyas abarcándolas por completo, no podían ser una simple ilusión..

Abrió tan rápido sus ojos que cuando logro enfocar su vista debido a la escasa luz que propinaba el farol del patio, se topo con aquellos intensos ojos celestes tan visiblemente preocupados que sintió como su cuerpo perdía rigidez, sus uñas se clavaron en sus desprotegidos brazos y la sangre fluía sin control hacia su cabeza que lo único que logro articular fue un débil…

**-Naruto..kun-**.. susurro ajena a su propia voz aun luchando contra las miles de sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo y las miles de inconsistencias que bombardeaban su mente..

**-¿Estás bien?-…** repitió la pregunta tratando de detallar cada una de las expresiones de la chica que no se encontraba más de un metro suyo y parecía estar en completo estado de shock...

**-Ha- hai-…** logro responder luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos al rubio, cuando por fin sus neuronas parecían querer volver a cooperar…

**-Ahhh**… soltó un suspiro tranquilizador al tiempo que sus masculinas facciones se relajaban y soltaba su agarre sin perder la reducida distancia.. ¡**que alivio dattebayo!-**… soltó con sinceridad regalándole una amplia sonrisa…

**-¿Qué-que haces aquí, Naruto-kun?…** logro preguntar cuando por fin despertó de la sorpresa y su mente se ordeno lo suficiente para recordar la fiesta de bienvenida **….. digo… la celebración…** completo apresurada desviando la mirada al ver como Naruto fruncía brevemente el entrecejo..

**-Yo debería preguntarte…!¿Tu qué haces aquí.. dattebayo?!..** pregunto tan efusivo que consiguió que las perlas de Hinata volviera a conectar con los suyos..

**-Un pastel**… respondió aun insegura queriendo evadir la intensa mirada celesta que parecía traspasarla..

**-¿En serio?... ¡¿para mí?!-…** pregunto cambiando completamente su semblante a uno emocionado y descolocando nuevamente a una ya de por si desconcertada Hinata..

**-Etto**.. trato de aclarar la peliazul acerca de la verdadera dueña de ese pastel..

**-¡Pero deberías haber asistido, dattebayo!**… la interrumpió juntando brevemente sus cejas casi como si fuera un regaño**… No debes dejar de celebrar por mi culpa-**… reconoció desviando la mirada algo avergonzado…

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando por fin comprendió las palabras del rubio, apretó sus dientes tratando de aflojar el doloroso nudo que se formo en su garganta debido a la culpa que sentía en esos instantes…_él se culpa, siendo que yo he sido la egoísta_…. sin poder contenerse más inclino su cabeza completamente avergonzada y soltó un poco más fuerte de lo normal…- **¡Gomen-nasai!..yo- yo pensé que no notarias mi ausencia-**.. termino en un susurro haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no soltar las insistentes lagrimas que luchaban por salir…

La cara de Naruto paso del desconcierto total al apreciar el repentino semblante de tristeza de la chica, a la de comprensión absoluta… _te equivocas.. esto sin dudas es mi culpa_… reconoció mentalmente esbozando una débil sonrisa…

por fin después de años de ser incapaz de reconocer sus acciones y reacciones tachándola de rara, hoy le parecía un complejo libro abierto.. Tuvieron que pasar años, batallas, confesiones, y gestos, para poder dilucidar aunque fuera un poco que pasaba por esa determinaba pero admirable cabecita … _después de todo compartimos un mismo nindo_… reflexiono ahora esbozando una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que detallaba lo frágil y delicada que se veía en esos momentos…. _Ahora entiendo porque la protegías tanto.. Neji_… Completamente seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero sin certeza del cómo conseguirlo, hizo lo que mejor se le daba… improvisar… … -¿**tan baka me crees que no me daría cuenta?-…**

**-No-no**.. apenas tuvo tiempo de elevar la mirada para tratar de comenzar a explicarle cuando sintió como suevamente la frente de Naruto se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo pasando justo por al lado de su cara, casi como si hiciera una reverencia.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos y su corazón latía al borde de la taquicardia … **-Na-naruto-kun-…** escapo una vez mas de sus labios cuando sus pulmones recordaron que debían llenarse de aire…

**-Hinata..** hablo de pronto Naruto agradecido del refugio que había encontrado en ese pequeño pero reconfortante hombro, el que le permitía llenarse además del dulce pero delicioso aroma de desprendía principalmente el cuello de la chica…**soy yo el que debe disculparse**… admitió sin titubeos…**si estoy aquí es porque estaba sumamente preocupado…** prosiguió aprovechando ese golpe de sinceridad y gratitud que le inspiraba la cercanía de la chica..… **tu eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida**.. reconoció tratando de controlar los colores que subían por su rostro y percatándose de lo acelerada que se volvía la respiración de Hinata consiguiendo que su pecho se sintiera extrañamente complacido y orgulloso de ocasionar ese efecto en ella…

_**-ponte serio-..**_ le recrimino el zorro..

..**así que por favor.. y aunque sé que quizás no lo merezco, permíteme seguir apoyándome en ti como lo hago hasta ahora….-** Completo finalmente sintiendo como nuevamente esa agobiante necesidad de sentirse aceptado lo invadía por completo…

_**-increíble… el gran Naruto Uzumaki tienes miedo que lo rechacen-**_… se mofo el Kyubi divertido consiguiendo que Naruto frunciera el entrecejo..

_-Kurama baka..-.._

Hinata que aun estaba en pleno proceso de comprender lo actos y palabras del rubio se obligo a mantener la postura sintiendo como lentamente su cuerpo a pesar de los incesantes espasmos que la recorrían debido a las incontenibles ganas de llorar , comenzaba a embriagarse de esa calidez tan propia de Naruto recorriendo desde su hombro izquierdo abarcando hasta el dedo meñique de su pie_….. el.. el… por fin se está ….apoyando en mi…_ concluyo antes de ver como su vista se nublaba y soltaba con voz quebrada pero sin titubeos **… -Onegai Naruto-kun… tu permíteme ser tu apoyo-…**logro decir mientras las lagrimas inundaban su cara y ella dirigía su mirada al cielo tratando de contener sus sentimientos..

Naruto después de aquellas palabras, expulso en un suspiro el aire que hasta el minuto inconscientemente había contenido, dejándose al fin embriagar por esa tranquilidad y confianza absoluta que solo le generaba la cercanía de aquella peliazul. Inspiro con fuerza tratando de retener ese exquisito aroma que hoy había tenido la dicha de conocer y cerró por fin sus ojos tratando de atesorar las sensaciones que lo recorrían en ese momento. Su corazón palpito con fuerza cuando por fin el peso de las palabras de Hinata cayeron sobre el… _Parece que el vacío comienza a llenarse… _reflexiono feliz…

**-¿Estás segura?… mira que este chico tiene el pene pequeño-…** soltó de pronto Sai destrozando totalmente la atmósfera consiguiendo que ambos chicos se alejaran sobresaltados y completamente sonrojados..

**-¡¿Qué-que idioteces estas diciendo?!.. ¡pervertido!**..chillo el rubio totalmente descompuesto al fijarse que no solo estaba Sai, sino también una sonrojada Sakura, un sonriente Kakakshi y un burlesco Sasuke parados sobre la misma pared por la que había ingresado minutos atrás**..¡¿Cua-cuando…**

**-Te lo dije padre… un tipo con esos "problemas" no es bueno para la descendencia de la hereda del clan-**… interrumpió Hanabi consiguiendo que Hinata y Naruto pegaran un brinco volteándose hacia los dos Hyuga que ahora se encontraba en el patio..

**-¡Nee-sann!..** se quejo complicada Hinata mientras parecía salir humo de sus orejas y secaba con rapidez sus lagrimas tratando de recuperar la compostura..

**-Etto.. Naruto**.. intervino Sakura ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, antes de que el rubio dijera alguna estupidez … **lamentamos interrumpir y no es nada contra ti, Hinata**.. se apresuro en aclarar tratando de recuperar la calma… **pero**… hizo una tenebrosa pausa**..! toda la aldea te está esperando para celebrar, idiota desconsiderado!**… grito al tiempo que de un movimiento se posicionaba al lado del rubio y lo jalaba fuertemente de la oreja saltando una vez más sobre la muralla con el chico acuestas… **Los esperamos en la celebración**… completo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y regalándoles una sonrisa al resto antes de ponerse en marcha arrastrando a Naruto que solo fue capaz de decir un…-¡**Hinata..No olvides mi pastel, dattebayo!-**.. grito antes de desaparecer junto al resto…

Los tres Hyugas los vieron perderse en el horizonte mientras una gotita caía sobre sus nucas.. _Vaya equipo.._

**-¡Ejem!**… tosió Hanabi para que le prestaran atención..**¿Ese baka se refería a ****mi**** pastel?-**… pregunto ahora con un tic en el ojo…

**-Etto..-** Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa al tiempo que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos índices…

**-¡pues me lo comeré todo de una sentada!-**… aseguro mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina..

**-¡Espera por favor Hanabi-chan!-**.. rogó Hinata mientras salía tras la menor..

Hiashi al verlas alejarse miro al cielo que parecía comenzar a despejarse y susurro… _parece que después de todo hiciste bien dejándola en sus manos… Neji_…

¿Continuara?

* * *

Espero te haya gustado este pequeño presente y que te hayan regaloneado en tu casa como te lo mereces… Ojala hayas sacado provecho a tus tres deseo.. ;)

¡Te quiero! Y espero nos topemos por ahí…


End file.
